fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Understone Quest Pack
The Understone Quest Pack is a DLC pack available for Fable III. Read the Lionhead release report Description Discover a whole new town built beneath the streets of Bowerstone. This full size region contains new houses and stalls to own, new creatures to fight and a major mystery to solve. As a special bonus, you will also receive two extra quests for free: the Mercenary Shooting Range, where you can earn prizes by hitting a variety of targets, and the Wheel of Misfortune, which gives you a chance to return to Reaver's manor and participate in his insane combat arena. Content ﻿The Understone DLC introduces a new section to Bowerstone Industrial. The quest The Voice can be started in one of the factories near the entrance to Mourningwood. The location itself contains seven new houses and three new shops to buy/rent. You will fight a large number of undead Hobbes and undead wolves, summoned by old machinery. Your goal is to find the source of the voice heard in the factory back in Industrial. The path will lead you to an underground village that has existed for generations, under the premise that nothing exists on the surface, so they cannot leave. At the end of the quest, you are given the chance to tell the people they can leave, or not, and use them to earn you gold as slave labour. There are two additional events in which you can partake that will earn you new weapons, the Shooting Range, and The Wheel of Misfortune. In the Shooting Range, your goal is to score points by shooting moving and non moving targets. You score more points for head shots, Logan will pop up in two places, shooting him earns more points than regular targets, and a head shot worth even more. A chicken will pop up near the center of the range, scoring a hit on him will net you 30 points. In addition, shooting live animals will get you 20 points, while shooting the teddy bear will score you 50. If you score high enough, 450 points, you will earn 2 new weapons. If you score less, you may still earn one weapon, or clothing, depending on how you score. In the Wheel of Misfortune, your goal is to score points by killing opponents without getting hit. Each kill increases your multiplier by 1. You have a limited time in each round, enemies will spawn as you kill them until time runs out. Each round will have it's own set of multipliers, meaning you start from 1 each round. Each creature is worth different points. Wolves are worth the least, and the large mercenaries the most. The highest score is held by Reaver, at 90,000; beating his record will net you 2 new ranged weapons. The top prize after beating Reaver's score the first time will result in different portraits of Reaver himself. History It was released to Xbox Live on the North American and Australasian release date of Fable III. It was then quickly recalled due to not having passed certification at the time. Notes *The houses purchasable in Understone can be viewed through a hole in the ground of the Bowerstone Industrial portion of the Sanctuary map. The region itself is actually under Bowerstone Old Quarter. *Any augmentations that require an amount of flourishes against large enemies will not count when fighting in any Wheel of Misfortune round. Bugs :See also: Fable III Bugs#DLC Compatibility Issues *Sometimes when going up the elevator shaft in Understone, enemies will not spawn and thus you will not be able to complete the quest, you may not fast travel out of the region when doing the quest. Gallery Mercenary Shooting Range.jpg|Mercenary Shooting Range Category:Fable III DLC Category:Fable III Category:Games